A Empire Torn
by Robertthekingslayer
Summary: The Septim Empire has fallen. The Meades now rule a corrupt illusion of its former glory. Skyrim is at war with itself. Ancient evils have rose again this time more powerful than ever before. Now its up to three heroes, a Dark Elf thief, a Half- Wood Elf Half-Nord Mage , and a Khajiit Assassin. Now are the days of a empire torn. Now are the days of the Dragonborns.
1. Chapter 1

A Empire Torn

Authors note

Hey guys this is my second posted fanfiction and it is taking place in Skyrim. As always be read and review all constructive criticism is appreciated enjoy the story.

Standing inside the fabled halls of high Hrothgar Torygg forgot the chill of the mountain air as he looked at the ancient monastery. The half-Wood Elf-half-Nord was 6'1" and his brown hair hung shabbily over his face. At his side was Willis Ebonheart and Wolfis who was a odd Khajiit. Willis was a Dark Elf who stood 5'8" with red hair, typical Dunmer skin and startling black eyes. Wolfis was a different story though. The Khajiit had blood red fur, a royal violet colored mane that went to his shoulders, a steel grey left eye, and a rose pink right eye. He was one of the few cats who actually talked like a normal person too. The cat stood 6'6 and had a intimidating look to him. The ancient temple was awe inspiring to say the least. The temple was spacious and had a homelike feel to it. His shoulders still ached from carrying his supplies up the 7,000 steps to the temple but he knew it was for a good cause. They had made this journey to hear what the Greybeards had to say to them after the events in Whiterun. Just remembering what they went through to get to this point was enough to make him shudder. The roar was something he'd never forget as well. It filled the sky. The day had started out peacefully as the three of them had delivered the Dragonstone to the court "wizard" of Whiterun. Then all hell had broken loose as the housecarl of Jarl Balgruuf ran into the room telling the group to come meet the Jarl because a dragon was attacking the watch tower. After getting the word from the Jarl they had hurried to the tower only to find it destroyed. Willis had been cracking jokes next to a guard while Wolfias was exploring the wreckage when a roar shook the sky. The massive beast roared before diving straight for the group. Torygg had cursed before yelling "Get to cover!" With that he had sprinted into the tower summoning his bound bow to his hand. At the top the image he saw was astounding. The dragon was bathing the already destroyed wall with fire while the guards roared battle cries and fought it. Willis was running in between shards of rock taking pot shots at it while Wolfias ran around swinging his chains around scoring hits all across the beasts sides while yelling insults. After taking this all in he had fire five quick arrows into the dragons back causing it's roars to increase in volume. It had turned with surprising agility and using it's tail it had slammed Wolfias into the wall of the tower before burning a small cluster of guards and taking off. As it flew Willis had peppered it's wings with arrows from his long bow which had little effect. Toryggs arrows had dealt minimum damage then after completing a circuit around the tower the dragon landed and roared a challenge to all in the area. Wolfias who had climbed to his feet moments before jumped and stabbed the blade at the ends of his chains into it's chest. Roaring again the dragon took flight and seeing Torygg on the tower it had swung it's tail at him which had caused the half elf to dive for cover. Torygg had gotten up cursing his luck. "It had to be a dragon. Of all the freaking creatures to fight I get dragons." He said to himself as he stood. Running back to the tower he saw Wolfias on the dragons back slamming his chains into it's back as Willis launched arrow after arrow into it's chest. Looking down and seeing the dragon breathing fire yet again Torygg had drawn his steel sword from is sheath with a ringing noise as he charged a conjuration spell in his left hand that would summon his familiar to fight alongside him and with that he had ran from the tower. With a roar he had joined the battle along side Willis and Wolfias until the beast had been slain finally. But in it's final moments it had shocked everyone. It's soul revealed that they were all Dragonborn. Now here they stood in High Hrothgar. He could hear Wolfias and Willis laughing as he was shook back to reality when he heard a ancient voice speak saying "I am Master Arngeir and you three most be the Dovahkiin." Looking around at his newfound friends they all three replied "Yes Master Arngeir. We heard your call and we have come to learn." With that the three final Dragonborns of history followed their master into the ancient temple and towards their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain continued to fall as the three Dragonborns trudged through the wilderness at the base of High Hrothgar as they moved north towards the tomb of Jurgan Windcaller. The forests of Falkreath were tall and proud, like the heroes who laid buried in it's ground, as the trio walked down the road together each swapping tells of where they had been raised. Willis was surprise to hear that Torygg was born in Cyrodiil but after a year had moved to Valenwood where he had lived until the age of 17 where he had fled after a purge killed his family. And it seemed Wolfis had been injured fighting a saber cat only a year before all of this insanity. Other than that he didn't share much of his past. The trio had been walking for a few hours when as they passed a small hill on the side of the road and whistling noise was heard. Willis heard Torygg cursing as he dove off the road with a arrow in his left arm and could see Wolfis disappearing into the trees as well. Noting all of this Willis rolled behind a barrier on the side of the road. Drawing his family's ancestral sword, Nights Edge, he took a quick look down at the black blade before turning to see Torygg nodding and drawing his simple Cyrodiilic steel longsword and summoning his familiar wolf to his side as the group of five bandits walked towards there location. Roaring Willis spun to his feet and slashed Nights Edge removing the first bandits head as Toryggs sword appeared through the others chest as the ghostly wolf ripped the third off his feet before the final two tried to run. They made it exactly six steps before Wolfis stepped out of the trees and slammed his chains into the closets ones throat dropping him before he even realized what happened. The second one tried to back peddle but he didn't get far before Wolfiss fist connected with his nose sending him reeling just as the tall Khajiit shouted Fus Ro throwing the imperial bandit off balance against a rock where as soon as he had recovered enough to see two chains stabbed into him and caught fire. As the body burned quickly to ash Willis turned and said "We really need to get somebody to check that cats head." He saw the smile on Toryggs face as he replied "You're right but good luck finding someone crazy enough to do that." As he finished saying that Wolfis walked up wrapping his chains back around his body saying "If I need my head checked so do you two because you are just as odd as me." Laughter erupted from the group as they stood in the middle of the road. Once they had collected themselves they continued their journey.

Time skip 3 days  
The three Dragonborns of legend sat on a ledge eating apples with some steel daggers Willis had swiped from some drunk guards near Riverwood a few days before. Below them a skirmish was raging between the Legion and the Stormcloaks. Willis heard Torygg say "I'll bet you two ten Septims that the Legion wins this fight." Willis smiled as he heard Wolfis snort replying "the Legion is weak. These Stormcloaks are far more dangerous." Shaking his head the dark elf leaned back against the stump behind him watching the fight with interest. After about five more minutes the two forces broke contact and pulled back both hurting from the fight. Six Nords in imperial armor lay on the ground bloodied and unmoving while four Stormcloaks lay next to them unmoving with another two crawling away from the fight. So even but it seemed as if the legion was holding back in this fight. Shrugging Willis stood up and shouldered his pack. "We need to keep moving. We don't want any patrols to find us. We look suspicious as it is." Willis said as he began walking.  
"What are your plans once we finish training with the Greybeards?" Torygg asked. They continued walking down the street heading through Whiterun Hold as Wolfis said "I'm staying at High Hrothgar to train with our masters further." Willis shook his head saying "I am traveling to Riften. I have some friends there I'm going to see and probably try to settle down."  
Willis could see Toryggs smile as he said "I am going to travel to Winterhold and study at the college there to master conjuration." They all nodded and smiled as they continued down the old road towards the ruins of Jurgen Windcallers tomb. As they walked Willis spoke in his mind to his familiar. The raven was the symbol of his house. It was a ancient house that was long forgotten in the rise of the Septim Empire. "You should probably get off the road. There's a group of Imperials riding hard directly towards you." Said the raven in his mind. Willis placed his hand on the hilt of Nights Edge, his family's ancestral black blade, replying "Why? They have no reason to harm us." The raven laughed in his mind saying "well the leader has a warrant for one Willis Ebon who is wanted for theft in Morrowind." Jerking his head back in surprise Willis replied "How could you possibly know that if they're riding?" He could feel the ravens amusement as it replied "I've been following them since they broke camp. A farmer showed up and spoke quickly pointing at your poster before gesturing for a bag of coin on the table." Annoyed Willis replied "and you are just now telling me?" Before turning to his two comrades saying "get off the road. There is a Imperial squad on it's way here as we speak." With that he moved off the road and into the forest surrounding them with Torygg and Wolfis at his side both on guard and ready for any attack. As they moved into the woods they found a small hollow to make camp for the night as his raven had said the patrol was gone. They shared no conversation as the lounged in the camp slowly drifting off to sleep.

Time skip 1 day

"The tomb of Jurgan Windcaller. I figured the tomb would be more... extravagant." Torygg said as he descended down the stairs to the main door. Willis stood at the top of the stairs with Night's Edge drawn and ready to draw blood from any who dared attempt a attack. As he pushed the door open, the first thing Willis noticed was the warm air that filled the tomb. Moving slowly as he entered the tomb, the Dark Elf heard Torygg slowly close the door to the tomb behind them as he drew his steel sword and the trio plunged head first into the tomb before them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Hey guys this is the third chapter in A Empire Torn. I know this chapter is short I was just showing a little bit of Toryggs back story here to be a bit of a filler chapter I guess. All of my stories will continue but they will be having a irregular update schedule for some time. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and my others so read and review because all reviews help me improve my writing

The wind continued to grow colder as Torygg descended ever deeper in the ruins around him. He still felt the searing pain in his shoulder from being branded not even four hours earlier. He was stumbling through the Ayleid ruin with a elven longsword in his hand as his left hand pressed against the bloody cut on his side. They were close. So close to catching him. He'd been on the run for nearly two hours now. The Thalmor would use him as a example of what happened to those who resisted. Forcing a stone door closed behind him, Torygg took cover behind a nearby pillar as a few seconds later the door was blasted open by the Thalmor Justiciar sending shards of stone flying across the room. Flexing his left hand Torygg knew he needed to moved fast. Spinning from behind the pillar he shouted as he summoned his wolf familiar in front of the Thalmor mage as he swung his sword in the other elf's chest cutting throw the armor cleanly killing the mer inside it. As he turned towards the mage all he saw was the flash from a fire ball before darkness seized him.

Sitting upright Torygg had his long steel dagger gripped tightly in his hand in defensive position with sweat rolling off of him. It was night still and Willis and Wolfis slept near by next to the coals of their fire. Standing from his bedroll and belting on his sword the half elf walked to the edge of the nearby stream and sat back down staring into the water. They were roughly two days travel from Riverwood now. The quest for the horn had been a goose chase. Someone had gotten to it before them and the entire group was annoyed by it. As he sat there Torygg couldn't help but rub the brand on his shoulder. He thought back to the oath he swore just after recovering it. He had told the high elf torturer "I swear by Talos no matter how many stand in my way or how much pain I ensure I'll make sure you and every other Thalmor bastard in Tamrial burn for your crimes." He'd been a spiteful angry young man at the time. His anger hadn't been lost but had hardened into something else. He remembered the oath he swore but now he understood mercy. He'd never stoop to the level of those bastard elves.  
Behind him he heard Willis say " A Septim for your thoughts Torygg?" Shaking his head and focussing on his reflection he replied "Willis through all of this blood. Through all of the death and sorrow skyrims experiencing it's only beginning. The Thalmor are nearly ready to make their attempt again. I'm worried what will come. The three of us are strong now but without mastering our talents and our voices even we'll be powerful." Willis moved closer sitting on a rock beside the half elf and thought for a minute before saying "That may happen, but all we can do is train. First we worry about staying alive. Then we handle what life throws at us." Smiling at his friends words Torygg stood up, pulling Willis up as well before replying "I guess you're right. We better go wake that cat up from his nap before he sleeps through the next era" with that the pair walked back to camp.


End file.
